When a user watches a video shown on a page of a browser through a device, other contents such as comments of the video and relevant information of the video usually needs to be browsed at the same time, hence an up-down slide operation on content of the page usually needs to be implemented. The up-down slide operation changes a visible region of the page, causing that a video playback region in the page is removed out of the visible region of the page (that is, the visible region of the page no longer includes a complete video playback region). The browser can not continue providing a normal video playback for the user, when the video playback region in the page is removed out of the visible region of the page, thus causing that the user's watching the video is interrupted. In addition, when the user watches a video on a page (such as page A) through a device, if content on another page (such as page B) needs to be browsed, browsing another page (such as page B) may also cause that the browser can not continue providing the normal video playback (namely, a video playback on page A) for the user, thus causing that the user's watching the video is interrupted.